Dr. Pease's group has significant experience in the biochemistry of the human chemokine receptors and has developed cell systems in which the receptors can be functionally expressed and receptor activation in response to chemokine subsequently assessed. These methodologies are currently lacking in my group and will include the stable transfection of pre-B cells, flow cytometric analysis of transfected cells, assays of chemotactic responsiveness, radioligand binding, and G protein activation. It is anticipated that not only will I generate interesting data during this project, but I will also learn these techniques and on my return to the University of Pittsburgh, successfully establish them within my group. [unreadable] [unreadable]